Cosmetics such as mascara are commonly sold in containers with an applicator projecting into the container and secured to the underside of the container cap. Radial projections such as bristles or teeth are provided on the applicator to hold cosmetic material thereon, and a wiper for the applicator is supported by the neck of the container. The wiper is typically a rubber, or similarly flexible plastic material, wherein the wiping end is pierced by an opening whose diameter is smaller than the minimum diameter of the brush measured at the tip of the bristles, so that the lip around the opening exerts a wiping action on the brush when the brush is withdrawn from the container. The problem associated with this type of wiper is that the brush is wiped as it is removed from the container as well as when it is placed into the container. The wiping of the brush as it is placed back into the container happens because the opening through which the brush passes is of a fixed diameter which will not flex sufficiently to let the brush enter the container without wiping. The wiping of the brush as it is introduced into the container leads to a continual build-up of product within the neck of the container, and eventually causes the neck of the container and the inside of the cap to become covered with product. Once this happens, it is inevitable that the consumer will not be able to use the package without soiling her hands with the product.
This invention provides for a cosmetic wiper which eliminates a build-up of product within the neck of a container by allowing a product applicator to be wiped of excess product as it is removed from a container and not wiped as the applicator is placed back into the container.
This invention also provides for a wiper which is simple for a consumer to use.
Also, this invention provides for a wiper which can be used with little or no modification to existing packaging.
Additionally, this invention provides for a wiper which does not interfere with package aesthetics.